Rosario Vampire: capu 3
by BazanG
Summary: My own verision of the story adapted from the Animie verison. Please read and enjoy tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Dear mom,

i have counted the days since we said goodbye to each other. its been about 21 if I'm right. the school is different then most I've been too but I've adapted to worst i guess. then again being the offspring of a god does have its perks. Aries still visit every now and then i just wished there was another alternative besides going here to be closer to him. but i guess it will have to do. Yokia academy is okay just wish there was more like me here. i haven't made any friends yet but hopefully i do soon i spoke to the head master and he arranged that i have my room close to his quarters due to the fact that most monster's wouldn't feel comfortable with a demigod in there dorm. I've been reading their faces while some are to scared to look my way and some are even getting bolder especially the nasty ones. i know you don't like violence but i seem to sense that it can come to no other outcome. DON'T worry I'll be fine. its not the first time i had to fight some monster. and Detroit was full of them. everything from lizard men to pig people. i just hope your safe. and i spoke to dad about which monsters i should be cautious of the most, he said S class monsters are the only ones that could match my strength. but that there are only a hand full of them in this school. and from what I've been hearing it can get a bit dodgy here in Yokia. i will write you back ASAP and tell grandpa Vargas i miss him.

Dear mom,

you're never going to believe me but i found someone like me here! well at least half like me... he is a regular human named Tsukune Aono. i have no idea how he got in this school yet that much is sure but he and his friends helped me out when a bunch of monsters tired to gang up on me. but before anything happened i took care of the bastards before they could harm any of them. it was over in about a minute. they told me their names it was Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, and Mizore Shirayuki. when introducing myself to the bunch i explained i couldn't use my real name so i just told them to call me G. after a while they seemed to accept me in their group. it was nice making friends. i noticed that the girls Tsukune hangs out with are very clingy towards him. i couldn't help envy him a little bit. but that wasn't important to me over next few days i noticed in corner of my eyes the leader of that gang that tried to hurt us before was keeping a close eye on me. it is only natural that a monster would feel hostel towards me. even if they haven't figured out what i am yet. the gang however know of me and promised to keep my secret safe and that's how i found out that Tsukune was an average human being. oh yeah just to let you know i told them what i was but i didn't let them find out who dad was, him and the head master discussed that matter and thought it best to not let the other students find out who i was entirely, if some find out i was a demigod so be it. but at least they don't know which one's power i have. anyway since i was a human as well he opened up to and let me in on his secret. as it turns out his freshmen year he enrolled by mistake. funny huh.

Dear mom,

Everything is going great. better then i expected we went on a field trip to the mountains of japan were i got some alone time. i used it to my advantage as i let some steam off. you'll be surprised to know that I've grown stronger i was able to smash a huge boulder in one jab. and even tare a tree right off its roots. it felt good but i couldn't help but feel i was being watched. anyway after i was done. i hiked all the way back to the lodge where everybody was at and a huge fight broke out between this troll and Moka, only it wasn't Moka. the Moka i knew had pink hair and an Innocent look, this one had Flowing Sliver hair and a look that was unexplainable. i looked up and we locked eyes then she took a blow right to the face i ran up to help her. i leaped over the crowd and before i knew it i was on top of the troll bashing his face. i jumped to the ground checking on this new Moka as she was still pretty dazed. the troll stumbled around in pain but regained his footing and with my back turned on him he rushed me but as if i was acting on pure instinct i turned and my fist met his exposed chest and sent him flying in to a nearby lake. Moka recovered fast and greeted me with a slap in my face. she told me to never get in her way again. that's when Tsukune came to see if Moka was all right then she grabbed her Rosario back and put it on her chain as if it were magnetic. she changed back into the Moka i knew before. but that slapped still hurt to this day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear mom,

i cant explain it but ever since that day with the troll everybody seemed to wonder what i was. i heard whispers that people were trying to guess what kind of monster i was. some said i was a vampire others a werewolf even went as far to say i was a demon. i find out the people here were just amazed i took a slap to the face from Moka like nothing. a couple girls even came up to me and asked if i was an S class monster. when i asked why they just said they never seen anyone take a hit from Moka like that and not end up soaring threw the skies, that i had to be one. but the word demigod never reached my ears. which was good. its funny cause now whenever I'm around Moka i feel this weird energy coming from her chain. during P.E. i asked Kurumu what was the deal with that chain she filled me on everything. i knew she was a vampire and all but i didn't realize her power was kept at bay with the chain. so i decided to confront this Moka and demanded what her problem was with me. i made my way to the group in the track field and already they could sense something was off about me. Kurumu even asked what was wrong i calmly shoved her aside and stood in front of Moka i told her i needed to speak with the other her. she asked my why and i told her its between me and her. Tsukune tried to calm me down but i was past that and demanded Moka to bring her out. Tsukune warned me not to do it out of anger i threw him in the air a good 100 feet i told Kurumu to go get him and she was off. Yukari and Mizore was shocked and took a few steps back. Moka pleaded and begged not to do it but again out of pure instinct i snatched the Rosario out of her chain and then a huge power surge swarmed the school. the Moka that i saved was here. in a aggravated voice she demanded why i summoned her. but before she could say anything else i kissed her. in absolute disbelief the whole field went silent. the whole thing lasted about 40 seconds and Moka even liked it, i could tell. once it was over i received another slap, only flirtatious, and with a smile i said it was worth it. she smiled and grabbed the Rosario back from me and put it back. she turned back to her sweet self and then i got another slap from the sweet one only this one was more hostel. i apologized to Moka and told her i had to do it and i meant no disrespect. Kurumu finally came back down with Tsukune who nearly fainted from the flight. Moka calmly told him that i kissed the other Moka and blood rushed through his nose out of disbelief. i meant no disrespect towards him but i think I'm in love.

Dear mom,

i hope my letters have been reaching you. well let me tell you what has been happening the past week its sort of a lot to take in. ever since the whole incident with Moka occurred i have been keeping a close watch over her for any chance to speak with the other Moka. i promised sweet Moka that i wouldn't take her seal, as she calls it, off again. frankly i didn't know how i did it the first time. Tsukune still a little wary of me being around Moka, told me it matter on the situation when he was able to pull it off. so i had to be patient. while i took my weekly hike into the forest to see how i progressed i couldn't help but think of Moka the entire time. each boulder i smashed Moka was in the back of my mind. even with all that i still couldn't help but feel like i was being watched. even on my hike home i had stop and listen to rustling in the woods but was to exhausted to investigate and besides my mind was on something else. i worked up the courage and even though i knew Tsukune would get mad i asked Moka out on a date. she was surprised and asked why would i want to go with her and not the other Moka. i tired to plea my case, that it was the only way i could be close to that Moka. she didn't know what to say at first and after a while she said she needed time to think. after a couple hours i was hanging out with Tsukune and Ginei Morioka, another friend i made. Kurumu found us all and told me in a funny way, i guess so Tsukune to hear it, that Moka agreed to my date. i had to wipe off some blood on my shoes cause Tsukune's nose bleed again. So it was set. but out of concern for Tsukune i had to think of a plan to draw out the other Moka, somehow. only because i felt like he liked the sweet one. so me and Moka started our date with just a simple walk around the woods surrounding the school. it was fun and evening though i knew Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were spying on us. i still wanted to speak with the other Moka. so i brought the subject up. i asked her is there another way that i could speak with the other you. she told me besides a magic mirror that was destroyed, the only way is to remove the Rosario. i understood but still wanted to try other means. she asked like what. i told her maybe if i kissed her the other Moka would come out, i heard a nervous squeal from the woods and knew Tsukune didn't like that plan. Moka didn't know what to say so i told her if it didn't work I'll never bother her again. it took a while but she agreed. as i moved in for the kiss in the corner of my eyes i saw Tsukune Frantically trying to stop us. i stepped back and as he feel to the ground a huge power surge rushed the air again. my plan had worked Tsukune had the Rosario in his hand and the other Moka came out. this one had a Playful but intimidating smile on her face. "so its you again, here for another kiss?" i couldn't help but smile. i told her no... we are actually on a date. she looked at Tsukune and told him to watch over that Rosario. me and her went off and this time i told the group please don't follow us. when we were a good distance away she asked if that was my plan all along to get Tsukune to remove the Rosario. i smiled and told her i promised the other you that i wouldn't take it off myself ever again. she asked then how can you ever see me again. i simply put that i would find a way. we continued on our walk to my spot i liked to hike too. an open Field now since i removed a lot of the trees so the side of the mountain can be exposed. i told her i like to come here to blow of some steam. she was impressed that i could make such a huge dent in the side of the mountain like i did. she then asked me who my father was. that one caught me off guard. but i told her anyway. she looked differently at me but not in a bad way. she said she didn't know Greek gods could still have off spring. i told her it was still vary rare for a demigod to be born in this age. only a couple Gods are still alive and that dad was one of them. she came closer to me and brushed her hand on my face and we kissed again only longer this time. it was great but then i heard rustling in the bushes. we stopped and i saw what i thought was Kurumu. i wished it was but it turned out to be Rebecca, of all people i knew why her. i couldn't believe she had followed me here. and of course she brought her friends Jane and Maggie. Moka asked who they were, i told her they were Harpies back from Detroit. Rebecca smiled and sarcastically asked what i was doing here. she had a lot of nerve. i told her i go to school here now at Yokia. Jane and Maggie were whispering to each other behind Rebecca who is that bitch, i guess they were talking about Moka. Rebecca finally asked so who is your new tramp. i could tell Moka didn't like that cause she was letting off a lot of monster energy. she warned the harpies to get lost but Rebecca and her friends kept getting closer i begged Rebecca to leave cause i felt Moka was getting angrier and i didn't want our date to end. Rebecca just kept poking fun at Moka not knowing what she was but i think Jane and Maggie were starting to feel the energy that Moka was letting off cause they stopped getting closer. but Rebecca being the dumb ass she was kept getting closer. "so G did you tell her your real name cause I've been dying to know for so long." she said. i warned her that she should just leave but she just kept pushing it further. the following thing that happen was sort of expected. being an ignorant girl like Rebecca was, she didn't sense the energy Moka was Giving off. even Maggie and Jane was trying to warn her but ever time they asked Rebecca to come back they were answered with a sharp and aggravated shut up. as expected, Moka seemed to have enough of Rebecca and met her halfway with a sharp uppercut that sent Rebecca soaring through the air and landed on her goons. before Rebecca could recover Moka grabbed her and lifted her by the neck. "consider this a warning get in my way again and you'll regret it." i was surprised that she didn't rip off her wings. but knowing Rebecca she wasn't going to let that slide. we left the bunch to recover in my spot while we took a hike back to Yokia. i still had questions on the matter but at that point i just wanted to enjoy the little time i had with Moka. when we got back we of course the gang was waiting for us and a bitter Tsukune rushed to Mokas side. while he was catching his breath Moka grabbed the Rosario kissed my cheek and said "see you later." the Rosario snapped back into the chain and her Silver hair quickly turned Pink Tsukune stood up just in time to catch the dazed Moka. "i missed you Tsukune" Moka let out i smiled with comp tent as Tsukune returned the comment with a kiss to he forehead. "lets get you to your room you look exhausted" said Tsukune. while they were a good distance off Kurumu asked what had happened. i told her that three harpies i knew from back home are in the area. and I'm worried because you know they're never up too good when the trio are together. Yukari interrupted us with information. as it turns out Rebecca and her goons are new transfer students that moved in her dorm. Great... i thought this cant be good. i told the girls that i need to keep an eye on them. then Mizore offered to spy on them. as it turns out she is very skilled in stalking people. she even gained my confidence on that matter when she brought up the birth mark on my back. so far as i know only five people know about it including you mom. and now its eight including Yukari and Kurumu. but she just assumed it was a tattoo. my face went red when i asked what else she saw. she just smiled and said "enough". playfully she motion her eyes to my crotch. i need to start closing my curtains. I'll write you back as soon as i can. love you mom.


End file.
